boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
The Boondocks Information Center:Requests for adminship
Requests for adminship (RfA) is the process by which this wiki's community decides who will become administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional features, most notably the ability to delete pages and to block users. A user either submits his/her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. Please become familiar with the before submitting your request. This process is modeled around Wikipedia's RfA process, and more information can be found at Wikipedia:Requests for adminship. Process Nominating To submit a nomination for somebody else, please create a section below the "Current nominations for adminship" line listing the nominee's username as a piped link to his/her userpage. Below that, please include a statement about why you are nominating this person and why you think they will be a good admin. The nominee should then accept (or reject) the nomination, and include a statement about why (s)he wants to become an admin, why (s)he thinks (s)he is a good candidate, and what (s)he plans to do with administrator rights. All parties must sign and date their statements. To submit a self-nomination, please create a section below the "Current nominations for adminship" line listing your username as a piped link to your userpage. Below that, please include a statement about why you want to become an admin, why you think you are a good candidate, and what you plan to do with administrator rights. Please sign and date your statement. Editorial Note: Adminship is NOT taken lightly. You may actually want to spend some time on your request. A couple sentences is hardly sufficient to show that you won't cause more problems than you solve with admin tools, let alone that you think that there is a good reason why more admins are necessary and that you would be a good candidate for a new admin, that you're willing to put time and effort into this wiki, and that you know how to use admin powers properly and would do so. Discussion Once a nomination has been made, users will review the nominee and declare their support or opposition by commenting. Such posts should be bulleted (with asterisks *) and preceded by Yes, No or Neutral. When declaring support or opposition in this way, please refrain from using a talk bubble, even if you frequently use one on talk pages. This is to help bureaucrats to easily determine who is for and who is against the nomination. In this section, users may also make comments (to be preceded by Comment) or ask the nominee questions (to be preceded by Quesion) in an attempt to get a better idea of the nominee's strengths and weaknesses. Remember to use colons (:) or asterisks (*) at the beginning of lines when responding to other people's comments. If you wish to change your opinion at a later date, please strke through your original Yes/No/Neutral declaration (you can do this with the tags as follows: Yes produces Yes). This is not a majority vote. It is an attempt to assess the community's consensus regarding the candidate. Moreover, to become an admin, the candidate should have the support of most of the community, so if the vote is split, the candidate will probably not be given adminship. Any user can contribute, but opinions have more weight if backed up by reasons and evidence (e.g. occasions in which the nominee has done particularly good or bad work). The opinions of long-standing users, particularly current administrators, will also tend to hold more weight than recently-joined or inexperienced users. After a reasonable amount of time, a bureaucrat (a user who has even more rights than an administrator, and can give other users admin rights) will read through the request, determine the community's consensus about whether you should be made an admin, and close the discussion. The discussion will be removed from this page, but is still accessible through the page's edit history. Advice Here are some pieces of advice for nominators and nominees: *Please read through and follow the nomination guidelines above. Failure to do so will harm your chances of success. *Admins are expected to be good users first, but this is not sufficient to be made an admin. Number of edits, number of pages created, being nice to other users, not engaging in vandalism, knowing about Sonic, etc. are signs of a good user. They should have no bearing on the discussion for adminship. *Don't expect that the community will be familiar with your work. You must provide evidence. In its simplest form, this may include listing pages (or talk pages) where you have been particularly influential, but preferably you should provide a link to the Diff pages of major edits you make. *Similarly, don't expect that the community will necessarily be aware of your nomination. You are advised to request comments from regular users, particularly admins. Note, however, that only asking your own friends to comment is usually transparent and may harm your chances in the long run. *If you are an admin on another wiki site, this can provide good evidence of your suitability for adminship, assuming either you have been granted adminship in recognition of the work you have done on the site (as opposed to receiving it because you founded the site or were one of the only users) or you have been an effective admin having received the privileges. You must provide a link to the site in question. *Don't lie, as doing so will almost certainly result in a failed nomination. *Be patient. This process is not quick. If you cannot wait for the process to conclude at its own pace, you probably aren't ready for adminship anyway. *Remember that this is not a talk page. Please keep discussions relevant to the matter at hand and do not start to chat. *Don't attempt to influence the discussion by promising to do something if you are successful. *Please be civil!